BW036: Gotta Catch a Roggenrola!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |major =Ash catches a Roggenrola. Ash's Roggenrola knows Stone Edge, Flash Cannon and Sandstorm. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |michars =Mr. Garrison |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Team Rocket's Meowth, Ash's Tepig, Ash's Oshawott, Roggenrola (multiple; debut), Ash's Roggenrola (new), Iris' Excadrill, Cilan's Pansage, Jessie's Woobat, James' Yamask, Nurse Joy's Audino, Deerling (two), Patrat (two), Darumaka (two), Blitzle (two), Venipede, Minccino (two) |guest =Mr. Garrison }} is the 36th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis During a lunch break, on route to Nimbasa City, Ash and co. encounter a Roggenrola when it wrecks Cilan's carefully planned table settings much to his dismay. Ash decides to catch it and notices it has a small electrode on its back. As it turns out Team Rocket is harnessing the power of Roggenrola's Flash Cannon to make a super laser cannon. Will their plan succeed? And after that, will Ash manage to get a new ﻿Pokémon? Episode Plot A small Pokémon jumps and leaps out of the tunnel. Ash compliments Cilan's lunch, who admits he just used the berries from the forest. A Roggenrola comes and jumps on the table, running the lunch. The Roggenrola appears very upset, trying to warn the heroes of a danger, but Ash thinks it would be good to catch it. Ash sends his Oshawott to fight, who uses Water Gun. Roggenrola uses a dish to redirect the attack back to Oshawott,, hitting it back. Ash orders him to use Aqua Jet, but Roggenrola dodges, causing Oshawott to bash into the table, knocking him out. Cilan notices that Roggenrola has a strange thing behind its back. Ash calls Oshawott back and sends Tepig. Tepig tries to tackle Roggenrola, who avoids the attack. Tepig uses Flame Charge, hitting Roggenrola and knocking the thing away. However, Roggenrola, whose ability, Sturdy, lowers the damage dealt to it. Roggenrola stops Tepig's tacking by using Sandstorm and uses Stone Edge to defeat him. Ash, Iris and Cilan go to the Pokémon Center to heal Tepig while Roggenrola walks away, upset about what happened. At the Center, Joy comes to the heroes, reporting Oshawott and Tepig are feeling fine. A repairman comes, telling he couldn't find the problem. Joy explains to the heroes they have no water, so she hired Mr. Garrison to see the problem. He thinks something is in the caves, from where this Center takes the water, in which Roggenrola live. The heroes report they encountered one, making Joy very worried, as Roggenrola never leave the cave. The heroes and Mr. Garrison decide to check the caves. Meanwhile, Roggenrola tries to warn the other Pokémon, but they hear a strange noise from the nearby mine which scares them away. A machine is taking the Roggenrola, controlled by Team Rocket, who plan on using them to power the machine, intending on conquering Unova. The heroes and Mr. Garrison come to the tunnel entrance, but find no water. The Roggenrola they encountered before leaps and jumps into the tunnel, so they follow it. They soon see rocks blocking the path. Suddenly, they encounter Team Rocket, who take the last Roggenrola. Ash sends Tepig, who uses Ember to free Roggenrola. Team Rocket flees and blocks the passageway. A boulder falls down on Ash, but Roggenrola uses Flash Cannon to destroy it. Team Rocket, however, is pleased they will use Dr. Zager's machine, powered by Roggenrola. They fire it, blocking the exit. Ash saves Roggenrola from the falling boulders. With the exit blocked, Iris brings Excadrill and Cilan his Pansage to dig. They get out of the cave using the tunnel and follow Roggenrola, who leades them to the abandoned building. Team Rocket is surprised they followed them. Nevertheless, Jessie brings her Woobat, using Gust, so Tepig uses Ember to hit it. The machine releases the power, though Roggenrola uses Flash Cannon to intercept the attack. Team Rocket fire the cannon, but Roggenrola counterattacks. Nevertheless, Team Rocket use their cannon, but see Roggenrola reversed their power, so they are freed. James brings his Yamask and it uses Night Shade and Woobat Gust. Tepig used Ember, Roggenrola Flash Cannon and Ash's Pikachu Electro Ball, but Team Rocket depart away on their jet packs. After the battle, Nurse Joy heals the Pokémon. Mr. Garrison reports he will call a team to repair the plumbing system to get water flowing once more. The Roggenrola Ash saved goes outside, wanting a battle. Ash sends his Tepig, thinking he would want to give another shot of battling Roggenrola. Tepig starts by tackling, but gets pushed by Sandstorm, followed with Stone Edge. Roggenrola uses Flash Cannon, so Tepig uses Flame Charge, colliding with each other. Tepig clashes with Roggenrola, though both sides do not give up. Tepig tackles Roggenrola a final time, knocking it out. Ash throws the Poké Ball at Roggenrola, catching it. Debuts Character *Mr. Garrison Pokémon *Roggenrola (Ash's) Trivia *Professor Oak's Live Caster: Emolga *Who's That Pokémon?: Roggenrola (US) Gallery Roggenrola wrecked the meal BW036 2.jpg Tepig gets affected by Sandstorm BW036 3.jpg Roggenrola got captured BW036 4.jpg Team Rocket fire the cannon BW036 5.jpg Ash tries to save Roggenrola BW036 6.jpg Pansage and Excadrill dig BW036 7.jpg The heroes appear in front of Team Rocket BW036 8.jpg Team Rocket prepare the cannon BW036 9.jpg Roggenrola intercepts using Flash Cannon BW036 10.jpg Team Rocket's machine malfunctions BW036 11.jpg The Pokémon attack the machine BW036 12.jpg The Roggenrola are healed BW036 13.jpg Tepig uses Flame Charge, foiling Roggenrola's Flash Cannon BW036 14.jpg Ash throws the Poké Ball BW036 15.jpg Ash caught Roggenrola }} Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshinobu Norimoto Category:Episodes animated by Masahiro Kitasaki Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes